


What She Wants

by Lo_Rain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, Gen, Katara (Avatar)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 我觉得你不是在寻求正义，安昂说，我觉得你只是想要复仇罢了。没错，也许这就是我想要的，也许这就是他应得的。
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇小短打。

_我觉得你不是在寻求正义_ ，安昂说， _我觉得你只是想要复仇罢了。_

_没错，也许这就是我 **想要** 的，也许这就是他 **应得** 的。_

年轻的御水师再也掩饰不了她的愤怒、她身为一个普通人的痛苦和愤怒。安昂站在她身后，她的胞兄也在那里，告诉她—— _你应该 **宽恕** 那个火烈国将军、你要斩断 **仇恨** 的链锁。_

**_说得轻巧！_ **

难道所有人都忘记了她也曾在颤抖和泪水中失去了她的母亲吗？他们怎么可以装作不知道这些事情，他们怎么可以轻易地抛弃那些时刻？火烈国给她带来的痛苦无以言喻，她想到了她母亲最后的面孔，憔悴、坚韧，母亲乌黑的发丝还散落在脸颊两侧，她告诉卡塔拉—— _我会没事的_ 。可她再也见不到她了，她的离开是突然的、短暂的、永恒的。无数的夜晚她辗转难眠，黑色的夜幕像是张巨大的碗倒扣在她头上，宛如那一日的冰帐，同样寒冷，同样黑暗。她无处可去、无处可逃，父亲去了战场，部落里尽是比她年幼的孩子和与姥姥一般年迈的老者。她不能在自己的兄弟面前展露出任何柔弱，因为 **明天** 还有更多的事情在等待着她，在期盼着她的到来，担在她肩上的不只是部落的责任、家庭的责任、南方的、最后一个御水师的责任。她湖蓝色的眼珠投向上玄月，在那阴影的缺口里静静地躺卧着明天，等待、与下一个明天。她是多么渴望喘息，她 **有** 多么渴望喘息啊！但正如没人比她更了解水的涨落，只有水深之处的宁静才能安抚她，比起日头之下的喧嚣和无穷无尽的纷扰，她要坠向海洋的深渊。她要逃向无人知晓的地方，索卡不在那里、安昂不在那里、拓芙、祖克也不会在那里陪伴她，她要往布满了迷雾和藤曼的森林中心前行，因为唯有那儿才立着她母亲的幻影。

短暂的、永恒的那个幻影。

她再一次失去了她，泪水承载不了她的痛苦，言语也描述不了她的悲伤，她还会失去什么呢？她细细的数着，还有索卡、还有安昂、还有她的家乡。 _这些也太多了一点，_ 她轻声缀泣道， _这未免也太多了一点。_ 海洋汇聚在她的手中，由无数个水滴、无数条溪流、无数的悲哀组成的——那些只属于她的悲哀，远岸潮起潮落、夜长日短，海洋就在匍匐在她的身下，她可以让海潮倾覆，翻涌起比九层巨塔更高的浪涛，水在她的手中可以比刀刃更锋利，比火更炽热。她可以做到这一切了，她再也不是记忆中那个只能蹲在母亲身旁哭泣的小女孩了。她不再茫然无助、不再转身逃避，可泪水依旧从她的脸颊滑落，她还是要继续失去，还有漫长的路途和漫长的明天在满月下等待着她。

 _我还是想念母亲_ ，某个夜晚她对索卡说， _我也想念父亲，他怎么可以抛下我们呢？他怎么可以在我们最需要他的时候离开我们呢？我知道他身为战士、身为领袖的责任，可他不是我们的父亲吗，他为什么不在我们身边呢，有无数的人需要他，可是我也需要他，你也一样。我知道我不该愤怒，我只是忍不住。索卡，我好想他。_

他的兄弟紧紧地抱着她，他们一同分享这些痛苦，她还是在哭泣，或许只有泪水可以定义这些悲伤的时刻，就像是刻在石碑上的祷文，石碑的重量和泪水的重量其实是同等的，唯一的区别是泪水终会消失，流淌到夜色之中，流淌到过去的记忆里。她会擦干泪水，看着月亮滑向夜幕的另一侧，白玉泡沫会在冰川的脊柱上被戳破，里面冒出数千个黎明和曙光，她的眼睛终究还是要望向光明的，因为她熟悉温暖的怀抱、她熟悉峡谷里的阳光，哈玛门前的鲜艳的花朵争相绽放出晚春的色彩，没有夏这个季节的童年毫无道理地让她喜欢上了永固城门外的夏天，月是日的倒影，死亡也是生命的倒影，流动的水中存在着万物，她的手里掌握着万物的生命。

她现在则想要 **复仇** 。

她想要取走她仇人的生命，一个她此生只见过一次、也只需要见两面的人。他的生命，在他的生命之上流淌着母亲的鲜血，她族人的鲜血。复仇、正义、力量与血，无论是什么，只要能让她达成这个目的她都会甘之若饮，她觉得自己别无选择。

可是安昂说， _卡塔拉，你还有选择。_

他说， _当你面对他的时候，请别选择复仇。试着平复你的愤怒，让它随风而去吧。_

她想，这不可能。

可她说，我会记住的。

End


End file.
